


Stay A Little Longer

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 14: Jamisco





	

— Fica durante a noite, por favor.

Isco fica parado no seu lugar quando ouve James fazer-lhe este pedido e a única coisa que se ouve durante quase dois minutos é silêncio. James morde o interior da sua bochecha, sentindo-se um pouco constrangido depois do que pediu ao espanhol.

— Desculpa, é um pedido estúpido.— James fala rapidamente e abana  a cabeça.— Foi sem pensar.

— Porque é que queres que eu fique?— Isco pergunta, encarando o outro homem.— Passa-se alguma coisa?

— Não, não é por nada.— James encolhe os ombros.— Deixa lá Isco, foi estúpido da minha parte.

— Eu não me importo de ficar, a sério.— o espanhol garante e mostra o início de um sorriso.— Só queria saber porque é que tu queres que eu fique, mas não precisas de dizer. Eu não insisto em saber.

James sorri docemente, agradecido por Isco compreendê-lo e não insistir e saber o porquê de ele querer a sua companhia. Isto porque James não se consegue imaginar a dizer que quer que Isco fique porque sente falta dele nem que apenas passem alguns minutos sem se verem.

— Tens alguma coisa planeada para fazer?— Isco pergunta, voltando a sentar-se no sofá já que se havia levantado para ir embora.

— Nem por isso.— James suspira e olha para a televisão desligada.— Podemos ver um filme, o que achas?

— Ótima ideia.— Isco sorri.

Após James colocar um filme na televisão, os dois homens sentam-se no sofá a assistir ao filme em completo silêncio. De vez em quanto James olhava para Isco, reparando que o mesmo estava completamente focado no filme.

— Eu vou buscar um cobertor, estou com frio.— James informa e sai do sofá, voltando segundos depois com um cobertor nas suas mãos.

Ele cobre-se com o cobertor e aninha-se no sofá, vendo Isco olhar para ele pelo canto do olho. A meio do filme James apercebe-se de que Isco aparenta estar com frio e abre o seu cobertor, partilhando-o com o espanhol.

— Podias ter dito que estavas com frio.— James aponta e encosta a sua cabeça ao ombro de Isco.— Ou estás com vergonha?

— Achas mesmo que eu estou com vergonha?— Isco gargalha e abana a cabeça.— Só não queria estar a fazer-te partilhar o teu cobertor, como estás a fazer agora. Assim não aquecemos tão bem.

— Eu estou bem.— James profere e levanta um pouco a cabeça para poder encarar Isco.— Tu ainda tens frio?

— Um pouco, sim.— Isco admite e surpreende-se quando James o abraça de lado, passando a sua mão de cima para baixo no seu braço.

— Queres que eu acenda a lareira?— o colombiano pergunta-lhe e vê Isco abanar a cabeça.— De certeza? Não me custa nada.

— Não quero nada estar a dar-te tanto trabalho, James.— Isco suspira, vendo James sair do sofá e ir na direção da lareira.— Sou o pior hóspede de sempre.

— Tenho de garantir que o meu hóspede não passa frio, por isso cala-te e deixa-me ser generoso.— James ordena e ouve o seu amigo gargalhar.

Agachando-se à frente da lareira, James coloca alguma lenha na mesma, depois colocando um fósforo em cima da mesma e fechando a pequena porta por fim. Ele permanece sentado em frente à lareira a ver o fogo crescer.

— Obrigado.— Isco agradece, sentando-se ao lado de James e estendendo o cobertor de modo a servir para os dois.— Talvez vá soar um bocado abusador, mas agora sabia mesmo bem um chá quentinho.

— Então eu vou fazer!— James exclama e levanta-se, sentindo o seu pulso ser segurado por Isco.— O que foi?

— Posso ao menos ajudar?— ele pergunta e James sorri, assentindo.

O facto de poder estar tão próximo de Isco, faz James imensamente feliz e com vontade de o agradar em todos os aspetos. Por isso, nem que o Isco quisesse uma lasanha vinda da Itália, James faria os possíveis para que ele a tivesse.

Isco e James encontram-se na cozinha da casa do colombiano a preparar o chá que Isco havia pedido. Isco procura as canecas enquanto o outro homem se encarrega de vigiar a água que foi colocada a ferver.

— O treino de amanhã é as onze, não é?— Isco pergunta.

— Onze e meia, na realidade.— James corrige enquanto desliga o fogão e distribui a água por duas canecas.— É melhor não nos deitarmos muito tarde senão amanhã andamos mortos no treino.

— Não te preocupes, eu tenho um relógio biológico. Por volta das dez começo a ficar com sono.— Isco garante, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

De volta à sala, os dois instalam-se no sofá embrulhados no mesmo cobertor enquanto bebem o chá recém feito. Aos poucos Isco ia fechando os seus olhos, abrindo-os de seguidos e recebendo um sorriso por parte de James.

— Podes deitar-te.— James diz-lhe, tirando a caneca que ainda estava nas suas mãos e pousando-a na pequena mesa que está à frente dos seus pés.

— Obrigado.— Isco murmura e deita-se no sofá.

Após dar algumas voltas, Isco finalmente encontra uma posição confortável com a cabeça no colo de James e as pernas estendidas sobre o comprimento de todo o sofá. James pousa a mão na cabeça de Isco, acariciando o seu cabelo.

— James...— Isco chama, fazendo James voltar toda a sua atenção para ele.— Podes deitar-te comigo?

— _Uh_ , posso...— o colombiano fica um pouco surpreendido, mas ainda assim se deita ao lado de Isco com o seu peito contra as costas dele.

— James...— ele chama de novo.— Abraça-me.

James sente o seu estômago revolver-se e abraça o homem espanhol por trás, puxando-o para perto de si e enterrando a sua cabeça no ombro de Isco. Sem saber exatamente o que está a fazer, James beija a parte de trás da orelha de Isco.

— Não faças isso, _Jamesito_... — Isco fala sonolento e vira-se de frente para James, de modo a poder encará-lo.

Isco pousa os seus lábios no pescoço de James, beijando-o aí e depois encarando o colombiano que está agora completamente corado. Com um dos seus braços Isco rodeia o tronco de James, abraçando-o fortemente.

— Amanhã continuamos.— ele profere em voz baixa.— Mas agora tenta dormir. Boa noite.

— Boa noite.— James sussurra contra o cabelo de Isco.


End file.
